


Welcome In Hell

by otomiyatickles



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Erotic Tickling, M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, Porn with Feelings, Roleplay, Teasing, Tickle torture, Tickling, Tickling Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Takano wants to roleplay, but Ritsu definitely doesn’t. Sometimes he kinda forgets that with Takano he just doesn’t have a choice.





	Welcome In Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 7/5/'18.  
> Prompt: “Let’s play doctor.”

“For the last time Takano, we’re not going to do _any_ sort of weird-ass roleplay today. Not now, not ever,” Ritsu sighed, slumping down on the couch and leaning his head back tiredly. 

His horny boyfriend walked around impatiently. Today was a very tiring working day - thanks to said boyfriend - and that after two all-nighters in a row to reach that fucking deadline. Ritsu wanted to part ways with this newbie manga artist _so_ bad. This woman was bringing him so much stress, sleepless nights and a hell of a boss on top of him who didn’t give him the boyfriend-credits at work.

“Is it because I yelled at you today? Sorry, but you really need to get your shit together with that woman. This is already the third time she’s missed her deadline. We are all in trouble now,” Takano said casually. 

“I’m your _boyfriend_. You could’ve, you know, spared me the humiliation. Anyways, I’m done for today.” Ritsu was totally comfortable where he was right now, which was good since he was even too tired to move his ass to bed. 

“Come on, you said so yourself that we have to stay professional. Well I am a professional. But hey, let’s play doctor. I promise I’ll take  _very_ good care of you.” Ritsu rolled his eyes before closing them. Ugh. 

Sleep was all he could think of as he ignored Takano’s whining about doing erotic roleplay stuff. He had been whining for that for weeks now, and now was definitely not the time to argue with him about such a thing.

“No? Ritsu?” Takano continued. Ritsu frowned with his eyes still closed.

“Doctor? Pfsh. No way. I’d rather go to hell. Byebye.” He held up his hand, showed a beautiful middle finger and then dropped his hand again as his head started to get cloudy already. Ohhh this nap was very welcome. Well, more like some very deeep sleep.  

* * *

Curse Takano, Curse him, and all of his words and his whole being: Ritsu was having a very wet dream, with Takano dressed as a doctor molesting him. He knew whose fault that was. Doctor Takano approached him with a dark look on his face, with some very huge sex-toy injection in his hand, and he was putting it in his --

“Ahhnn~” dream-Ritsu moaned as he accepted that thing _inside_ him. No no no! dream-Ritsu don’t you dare enjoy that shit! He was getting so aroused from this and that was _not_ okay. 

This dream needed to end, it was humiliating. Takano looked hot in a doctor’s outfit by the way, but it was still humiliating. He needed to wake up...

“Takano! More!” his dream-self moaned. The fact that he was half-aware that he was dreaming this and that his dream-self was this embarrassing made it all ten times worse. 

“I’ll give you all that you need, patient.” Nooooo so cringy!

“Yes  _doctor_ ~!” he moaned. Dream-Ritsu came hard, and the next moment his eyes were finally open, and he was never more thankful for waking up. What an awful dream. His gratitude was very quick to fade away though..

“Takano?” Ritsu squirmed, pulled at his arms that were bound above his head with some leash around the couch arm rest. He slept through all this? How...?! He looked around quickly, waking up more as he began to realize what was happening.

“Welcome back Ritsu. Welcome in _hell_ ~” Takano was sitting on top of his legs, and Ritsu gaped with big eyes at himself; the buttons of his blouse were loose, revealing his bare torso for a part. His pants was also unbuttoned, and all of his glory was sticking out... bloody wet, dripping even, which explained how turned on he was in that embarrassing dream.

“What did you..?” he asked weakly, now growing fully aware of that hotness, the after-sensation of cumming in his sleep, and Takano licked his lips.

“Well, we might be skipping that doctor-thingie, but since you said you’d rather go to hell, I say we go with that. I am the devil, you are my... prisoner, and I will do my best to give you the hardest time ever. What do you think?” That nasty little...

“ _Really_. I’ll embrace the day when you’d just stop taking everything I say so literally*,” Ritsu sighed, and he yawned. 

“I do too.” The moment Ritsu’s lips were back together again after that yawn, Takano fondly kissed his lips. Ritsu couldn’t help but kiss him back, too tired to refuse this, and he allowed his lips to move apart slowly so Takano could kiss him with passion. 

He weakly pulled at his bound arms again and looked up nervously at his lover after they stopped kissing.

“Hmm why did you...?” he nodded down at the proof that Takano had given him some serious pleasure (it had even leaked all over his poor pants), and Takano simply shrugged.

“Because I know that you’re most ticklish after you orgasm?” Shit.

“ _No_!” Ritsu jerked wildly and even managed to pull one of his arms free from its sloppy bonds. This was not enough. Ten of Takano’s devil-fingers aimed for his inner thighs, scratching dangerously close to his still throbbing dick, and Ritsu shrieked loudly.

“AHAHa! Tahahakano I’ll k-kihihill youhouuu!” he roared. Well, he was definitely awake now. Both mind and body.

“Didn’t I say we were doing a roleplay in hell? The devil surely wouldn’t give you an easy time, love,” Takano said in such a matter-of-fact way that any other person would think Ritsu was getting tickle tortures like this on daily basis. Well, he actually was. But not tied like this, not usually right after an orgasm despite on a few rare occasions, but unlike this hell of a ride.  This man was a devil for real! 

“S-stohohop no plehehease!” The way this tickled all so damn much and sent his whole body trembling and tingling only double-confirmed that Takano’s plan to make him cum first was useful. For _him_. For Ritsu, it was killing. 

“I only just got started. Are you already giving up?” Takano teased in a low devil-voice, and Ritsu nodded frantically, squirming and struggling to defend himself from those evil fingers. 

Takano let his fingers flutter all over his inner thighs, occasionally digging lower so he could push down Ritsu’s pants and undress him more. 

“Too bad. I’m afraid this is a one-way ticket to hell dear. There’s no way I won’t let you go that easy,” Takano sang in a teasy tone. Ritsu would’ve never thought he’d regret turning down the doctor roleplay thing. It was surely too late to switch back now...

“Your body is so sensitive now. I could play with you all night long~” Takano teased, and Ritsu tensed up when Takano began to kiss and lick his chest, teasing his nipple with his tongue while those craaawling fingers began to move up his bare torso.

“Ehehhe y-you’re kihihilling mehehe! S-stahahap you j-jerk!” Ritsu laughed. His free arm was uselessly trying to push Takano away while the other remained stuck against the couch.

“Not in hell babe, you’re already dead.” Geez. He really needed to stop that. Ritsu was about to swear some more but got interrupted by his own howling laughter; Takano had made a quick skip over his ribs to get to his armpit. 

“GYAah! NOt theehhehere! _Fuck_!” Full on panic-mode, for real. Ritsu’s free arm was flailing all it could, until Takano grabbed it and pinned it firmly above his head as well. The other hand took full advantage of Ritsu’s outstretched and helpless armpit. What did he ever do to deserve such treatment?

“Hanging in there? I’ve still got so much plans for you~” Takano said, and he hushed him briefly with a kiss. His hand pushed at Ritsu’s open blouse until he could wriggle his fingers into his _bare_ armpit, and Ritsu was not prepared for another few loooong minutes of armpit torture. 

And then, just when he thought he was done, it was the other armpit’s turn. Takano pinned his arm down even more fiercely, bent down and began to flick the tip of his tongue all over the sensitive skin. 

Five fingers joined the fun and scratched at his upper ribs on his other side, and Ritsu could definitely confirm that this was hell he was in right now. 

“Do you like that hm?” Takano asked in his mean devil-roleplay voice, and Ritsu cringed. His boyfriend moved back down to kiss and suck his nipple, both hands now paying full attention to tickling his ribs and sides, and meanwhile he climbed further on top of him so he was straddling him steadily.

“CAha-careful! T-Takano w-wahahait!” Takano pulled back and cocked his head. He then glanced down and noticed why Ritsu had been alarming him. Yep, Ritsu knew it too and he wished he could go to hell for real now - without Takano + the tickling part - he was hard again.

“Oh! Sorry dear, did not see you... liked it this much,” Takano said, kinda taken aback by Ritsu’s physical reaction, and Ritsu was torn between panic when Takano abandoned his upperbody to move back down.

“No, don’t you dare get close to that. I mean it, I’m serious. Don’t you dare touch me,” he ranted breathlessly. Takano only smirked at him and licked his lips seductively.

“Why? Don’t wanna know what happens if you cum again?” he asked. Ritsu began to tug at his bound arm and shook his head crazily.

“No I don’t! And you don’t wanna either! I’ll fucking scream!” he yelled.

“That, you already did.” Takano was now fully peeling Ritsu’s pants down his legs until his knees, and he leaned down above his semi-erection and blew on it. It twitched, and Ritsu squirmed uncomfortably.

“Please no,” he murmured. Takano just shrugged casually and began to lick him. His hands massaged Ritsu’s stomach gently, making him tense up completely in anticipation of the tickles he could expect there. But no, Takano was licking him with full passion and eventually began to take him fully into his mouth, sucking him until he was rock-hard and soon ready for release again.

Uh-oh. Ritsu shivered and a moan slipped past his lips.

“A-ah Takano, not again. I don’t think -- AHh!” Ritsu threw back his head and actually _relaxed_ because of the pleasure. 

Takano’s hands were still massaging his stomach lovingly, fingertips sometimes dragging lightly over the skin but merely causing goosebumps rather than an instant body reflex, and he closed his eyes.

“Please..” he whispered, not sure what he actually meant by that, and he threw his hips up a little, meeting Takano’s hot mouth eagerly. The light touches on his stomach grew more intense, and he giggled. Still, he was enjoying this moment of pure pleasure in which he was fully awake this time, and his mouth opened wide when he felt himself getting close. 

“Heehh!” It was a mixture between a moan and a giggle that came out when he finally released. Takano took it all greedily into his mouth, apparently swallowed since nothing came back out, and he smirked mischievously at Ritsu. Oh no.

“That was fast. Feeling good?” Ritsu quickly shook his head, complete denial-mode, but the fingers on his stomach already curled slightly and then attacked. It was an ambush of wild sensations after his second orgasm, and he squealed loudly until he thought he would break his voice.

“Taka- _NO_! Ahh nohoho!” he yelled. His body reacted so violently that his second arm got finally pulled free from the leash, but this didn’t get him anywhere further away from Takano’s claws. 

“Taka- _yes_ ,” Takano panted in his low evil voice as he resumed the torture. Ritsu cringed. Anyone please tell him he did not just say that. He tried to hit him, push him, but Takano was fierce, strong and determined to make him suffer. 

“AHahah heehehelp!” Ritsu howled despite that it was just the two of them. Tears rolled down his flushed cheeks and his throat was burning from all of that frantic laughing, yelling and screaming.

“Woa. You’re a great roleplayer Ritsu,” Takano said in his own voice. Well, maybe because he wasn’t acting? Ritsu shook his head again, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching Takano’s shoulders since there was no where else where he could put his hands now.

“Can’t breathe -- I can’t breheathe Takano please just _stop_ ,” he managed to wheeze despite his frantic laughter, and stopping he did. Finally. Ritsu greedily gasped for air and enjoyed this moment of rest, even though his entire body was still tingling heavily.

Now that Takano’s hands weren’t ravishing his body, Ritsu could grab both of them and he clenched them tightly, pinning them against his heaving chest.

“Please no more,” he panted, closing his eyes tiredly.

“Why not? You clearly are enjoying yourself. Thought I might as well give you some fun and pleasure to make up for that fussy thing this afternoon,” Takano said casually.

“Yeah but...” Ritsu held his breath and opened his eyes. That thing? So he was feeling guilty about that falling out after all? 

“Wait. You’re telling me you’re doing this for... _me_?” he asked in disbelief. Takano gave a carefree shrug and smiled sweetly.

“Aren’t you having fun?” he asked. Ritsu rolled his eyes.

“Takano...There are ... other ways to apologize, you know,” he said slowly, and he panicked slightly when Takano easily pulled his hands free from his grip. Instead of tickling him though, Takano cupped both his cheeks and planted a wet kiss on his lips. Ritsu sleepily closed his eyes and kissed him back.  

“Well, and I was horny. This was just hot,” Takano admitted when they were done, and Ritsu rolled his eyes. Of course.

“You always are.. Anyways, forgiven. As long as you let me sleep right now I’ll - NOhahaha s-stop thahaat!” he cried when Takano was quick to pick up the tickling again where he left off, and Ritsu flopped under him like a fish.

“Stopstopstop noooohoo!” he laughed. Takano attacked his hips with squeeze-tickles and nuzzled his tummy, licking, nibbling and raspberrying occasionally.

“Never said we were finished love. Just hold on for a bit longer, the Devil still has some business left to do,” he said as he continued the torture on him. Ritsu cried and laughed himself to sleep that night, but not until after Takano tickled him to death for real and finished the deed by fucking him. 

Ritsu was _dying_ , but oh well, it was him who had decided to date this devil of a boyfriend in the first place, so he might as well deal with the whole package. One-way ticket to hell included. 

**Author's Note:**

> *this was kinda a small reference to this (sfw) fic where Takano was the same kind of bullyboy


End file.
